Kim So Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim So Hyun *'Nombre:' 김소현 / Kim So Hyun *'Profesión:' Actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yongin, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'''Agencia: Sidus HQ Dramas *Sensory Couple (SBS, 2015) * Different Cries (KBS2, 2014) *Reset (OCN, 2014) *Triangle (MBC) (MBC, 2014) *The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *Ma Boy (Tooniverse, 2012) *Reckless Family (MBC Every1, 2012) *Love Again (jTBC, 2012) *The Rooftop Prince(SBS, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *Wife and Woman (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) *Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) Peliculas *Killer Toon (2013) *I Am a King (2012) *Sin Of A Family (2011) *Man Of Vendetta (2010) * Spy Papa (2009) * Silenced (2011) Temas para Dramas *''Reset'' tema para Reset (2014) *''First Love'' tema para The Suspicious Housekeeper (2013) Programas TV *Incheon Sky Festival 2014 (2014, como MC) *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2013-, como MC) *KBS 25th Korea PD Awards (KBS,2013) *2012 MBC Drama Awards (MBC, 2012) *Melon Music Awards 2012 (2012) *Mujakjeong Family (MBC Every1, 2012) Musicales *Jewel in the Palace (2009) Anuncios *'2015: '''SOUP * '''2014-2015:' Elite Uniforms (junto a WINNER) * 2014-2015: UNIONBAY (junto a Lee Hyun Woo y Park Seo Joon) *'2014: '''Typhoon noodle (junto a Doo Joon de Beast *'2013-2014:' Jill Stuart Accessory *'2013:' U+LTE *'2013:' Get it Beauty Self *'2013:' tn *'2013:' Cosmetics Company TV * 2012: Elite Uniforms (junto a INFINITE) *'2012:' Nintendo 3DS (junto a Kim Yoo Jung) *'2010:' Downy *'2005:' Cookie *Gas Safety Corporation. *Water Corporation. Videos Musicales *Boyfriend - I Yah (2013) *Hi.ni - Legend of Tears (2012) *TOUCH - Let's Walk Together (2012) Reconocimientos *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Actress in a One-Act/Special/Short Drama (Different Cries) * '''2014 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Popularity Awards (Show! Music Core) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio a las Nuevas Estrellas (The Suspicious Housekeeper) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Infantil - Kim So Hyun (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) y (Missing You) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Especial Actor Infantil (The Moon That Embraces the Sun, Rooftop Prince y Ma Boy) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Hoeryong Elementary School **Towol Elementary School **Munjung Middle School * Debut: Actúa desde los 8 años pero su debut con un rol principal llego a la edad de 10 años con el drama especial de KBS ' Hometown Legends'. * Tipo Ideal: Yoochun (JYJ) * Modelo a seguir: Son Yeh Jin * Cuando no esta actuando le gusta quedarse en casa y leer libros o escuchar música. * En la entrevista con ELLE 10/14 se le pregunto con quien era cercana en la industria del entretenimiento y ella menciono a Minho de SHINee con quien es MC del Show! Music core y a Siwan de Z:EA con quien actuó en 'The Moon That Embraces The Sun'. * Estuvo en un grupo de niñas a los 8 años, llamado '4angels'. * Su primer OST es con el drama 'Suspicious Housekeeper' pero anteriormente canto para dos películas en las cuales actúa como lo son 'Spy Papa' y 'Sin of a Family'. * El actor Kwak Dong Yeon la eligio como su tipo ideal en el programa de MBC 'Radio Star'. Enlaces *Instagram * Twitter * Official Page * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim So Hyun.jpg Kim So Hyun2.jpg Kim So Hyun3.jpg Kim So Hyun4.jpg Kim_So_Hyun5.jpg Kim So Hyun6.jpg Kim So Hyun7.jpg Kim So Hyun8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Sidus HQ